My big brother and I
by Spike-Friend
Summary: Yo, chapter four is up!!!!!! And why the hell doesn't Rath want Rien to know she's a demon?!?!?
1. Two and the same

The things we do for love  
  
By Spike-Friend  
  
Disclaimer: Waaa!!! I wanna own Dragon Knights, but I don't!!!! Oh well. I can still write horrible things that make my life move on!  
  
A/n: Ok, my first Dragon Knights fic, but not my first fic evah. SO I SHALL WRITE LIKE NEVER BEFORE!!!!!!! Ok this is gunna suck. Anyway! I hope no one minds, but I made up a little sister for Rath, just cause I was board. Her name is Rien, SO NO MAKY FUNNY THINGy... yeah.  
  
Thatz walked down the hall drowsy. This was the first time he had woken up really early, and by himself. He looked out a window he was passing, and thought he saw a silver, bluish dragon fly by. He shook his head and looked again, but nothing. He shrugged, then went to the dinning room to see what was for breakfast. Rune was already at the table eating. "Hey." Thatz said, sitting down and gazing over the morning layout. Rune looked at him. "Your up early." He exclaimed. "Yeah yeah." Thatz was too exited about eating than to take note to what Rune said. Rath came into the dinning room yawning.  
  
"Good morning Rath." Rune applied. Rath nodded in reply, to tired to say anything. He joined the other two, then Cesia walked in. "Good morning everybody." She looked over at Rath, then sat down. Rune was trying to get Thatz to slow down or he'll chock, but Cesia was just staring at Rath the whole time. Rath looked up. "What?" He asked. She shook her head, then grabbed a muffin. Rath looked at her cocky eyed, then started into breakfast. "Good morning everyone! I have someone I would like you all to meet after breakfast today." Lykouleon announced as he walked into the dinning hall. He looked straight at Rath, then sat down next to him.  
  
"But I thought that you ate in your own dinning quarters!" Rune stammered at the lord. Lykouleon smiled. "I get board with eating by myself, I think it will be a nice change to eat with friends." Rune blushed, then continued to eat breakfast. Afterward, Lykouleon lead them all down to the library. "She normally studies in here." The lord said. "So it's a she." Rath thought to himself. They walked in, and Lykouleon headed toward the couch near the fireplace. "Rien? I have some people I would like you to meet in person." Lykouleon touched someone's shoulder, who was sitting on the couch. The back of the head was covered in black hair, and as she slowly turned her head you could see small strips of her hair were white, kind of like Rath's. It was the face of a young girl, about 11 years old.  
  
"Rien, this is Rath, Rune, Thatz, and Cesia." Lykouleon said pointing to all of them. Rien stood up and bowed to all of them. Rune and Cesia bowed back, but Rath and Thatz just looked at her. Thatz looked at her, then at Rath. "Whoa, line you two up and your like identical!" Thatz said. Rien blushed, and Rath laughed. "I wouldn't laugh Rath, if I knew the truth." Lykouleon smiled. Rath stopped laughing and looked at him. "Rien here, is your younger sister." The lord smile widened. Rath was stunned, and so was the other three. "I have a younger sister?!?! And you never told me?!?!" Rath stammered. "He has a younger sister?!?!" The other three stammered all at the same time. "We felt it necessary to not tell you till she was older." Lykouleon answered. Rath looked at Rien, and he stared right into her eyes. "She looks just like her." Rath thought to himself. "Um, what are you looking at?" Rien asked in a small voice. Rath leaned back and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing, sorry." Rath turned away. After Lykouleon explained some things, they four split up to do activities for the day, but Rien made Rath stay behind. "What?" Rath asked. Rien was blushing, then she looked up at his face. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, once again in a small voice. Rath stared for a minute, then shook his head. "But, uh, aren't you a little bit confused? I mean why? I don't even know who our parents were!" Rien's voice got stronger. Rath smiled, then tossed her hair. "You'll be told when your older, when you can understand. But for the time being, you being my sister is ok. As long as you don't turn into a demon, I'll always protect you." Rien's eyes started to water, and she looked at the ground. Rath whipped her eyes, then grabbed her hand. "Let's go outside." He said tugging on her hand.  
  
Outside, Rath had lead her to a pond. Rien looked down into the water, with big eyes. "What, you never seen a pond before?" Rath laughed. Rien shook her head, and Rath got a sweat drop. "I don't go outside much, and I've never been this far on the path. I've only seen pictures of these in books." Rien still was looking in the water.  
  
Whoa scary!!!! Ok, this really sucked, but Thatz Ok! All right, ha ha, lame joke there. Ok I write more soon! (Weather you want it or not!! Bwa ha ha!!!) 


	2. Make me safe

The things we do for love  
  
By Spike-Friend  
  
Disclaimer: Yo, I was really zoned out the other day, and no one cares. Don't own Dragon Knights, all that fun stuff, yeah.  
  
A/n: Wa scary! Ok, that was a pretty lame chapter last, so I make this one better!  
  
It had been a couple of days since that faithful day that Lykouleon told Rath that he had a little sister, so the shock had smoothed out. But then Rath began to think about what she said, about their parents, and how he was going to tell her. But the other side of his brain was telling him to forget about it right now, and just worry about it when the time comes, so Rath followed that side. (Boy that sounded stupid.)  
  
One afternoon, Rath was just walking around the castle halls, trying to find something to do, and he looked out a window. Rien was sitting outside with Tetheus, and he was showing her different kinds of birds that lived inside the castle walls. Rien smiled, and was throwing birdseed down on the ground for birds to graze on. Rath leaned on the windowsill, watching the two for a while. "Rien was raised mostly by Tetheus." A voice made Rath jump. Lykouleon Smiled then looked out the window. "Kai-Stern found her just outside of the castle walls when she was only about a year old, so he felt bad for her and took her inside. Everyone loved her, then by a health test we found out she was your sister. Many people raised her, Alfeegi, Kai- stern, myself, Rulwalk, but mostly Tetheus. He taught her self-defense, teaches her history, math and other things. But she has never left the castle in the 10 years she has lived here, Tetheus is afraid to let her go outside." The dragon lord kind of looked off into the distance after he finished talking.  
  
Rath stared at the dragon lord for a couple of minutes, then looked back at Rien. "She does look like her, doesn't she?" Rath asked in a far away tone of voice. The lord nodded. Rien and Tetheus had got up and left for lunch, so Rath and Lykouleon did the same. Thatz, naturally being there early and already stuffing his face, was joined by Rath and Rune after a couple of minutes. Lord Lykouleon came in and started talking about a mission that he needed them to go one, but with two more people. "Whofth fat?" Thatz said with a mouth full of food, and Rune hit him on the back making Thatz choke. The lord giggled, then replied," Well, for one Cesia, and the second Rien." Lykouleon was still giggling. "But I thought Tetheus never let her out of the castle walls." Rune asked. "Yes, but she needs to see the world. Not just read it in a book." The lord was still smiling. "Humph. I'm not that funny when I'm eating." Thatz grumbled to himself.  
  
After lunch, Rath Thatz, Rune, Cesia, and Rien all started packing for the mission. Rath leaned over so he could see into Rien's room. (Which happened to be right next to his for all those years.) "Need any help?" Rath was leaning against her doorway, smiling. Rien blushed, then shook her head. "Uh, well, what's it like. Being outside these walls?" Rien asked him, still packing. "It's pretty cool, there's lots of things to see. And lots of demons!!!" Rath trailed off in a little fantasyland of demons. Rien smiled, then continued to pack. Rath trailed off into the hall, talking about all the demons that he would like to kick butt. Kai-stern popped his head in with a smile on his face looking at Rath, then turned to Rien. "The lord would like to speak to you." He informed her, then he turned back to Rath. "You too." Kai-stern said with a smile. "I wonder what he could want." Rath thought to himself as he followed Rien down the hall. Kai-stern opened the doors to the lord's office and announced that Rien and Rath had arrived, and the lord excused everyone else from his office. "What is it, Lord Lykouleon?" Rien asked the young man sitting behind the desk, with papers stacked up high. "Rien, I want you to go down with Alfeegi and get a sword to take with you on your journey." Rien nodded, then Lykouleon sent her off.  
  
"Rath, I need to ask you something." Lord Lykouleon turned to him. Rath sat down in a nearby chair and looked at him. "Rath, when you are near Rien, do you ever feel that she is not your real sister?" The lord looked straight at him. Rath was a little shocked at the question, then thought about it. "Yes, and then sometimes no." Rath scratched his head. "I mean, I know she's my sister, but I think she's afraid of me or something." Rath sat there thinking. "I think I have a reason why, but I'm not sure if it's correct yet." Lykouleon stood up, walking over to Rath. "You see, when she was younger, Tetheus was always making her study. Rien loved learning, but was especially interested in demons. Some of the officers became afraid of this, because they thought she might want to sneak out of the castle at night and go hunt them. *Rath gets a sweat drop* But in all the books she was reading, it would always talk about how scary and horrifying they were, and people never went near them. So she might find it disturbing to talk to someone who likes to hunt them for fun."  
  
Lord Lykouleon shooed Rath out of his office after they talked about some other things, so Rath decided to go find Thatz and Rune. Rune was yelling at Thatz again, and Cesia was trying to get them to clam down. "What's going on?" Rath asked Cesia. "Thatz wanted to go hunt for treasure while were outside of the castle walls." Cesia had a big sweat drop. Rath frowned. "No detours during this mission." Rath had a stern look on his face. Thatz, Rune, and Cesia all looked at him. "Is, there something wrong Rath?" Rune asked him with a worried look. " Since my little sister's coming, I don't wanna get any were that could put her in danger. So that means no treasure hunting." Rath looked right at Thatz, (Who was near crying) and Rune had a twinkling look in his eye. "Does that mean no demon hunting either?!?" Rune grabbed Rath's shirt. Rath sighed, then nodded. Rune went around skipping for the rest of the day, while the other two mopped.  
  
Yeash!!! Can't I make one chapter without all the mournful crap??!?!? No I guess not.. Anyway, write more soon!!!!! 


	3. A new path

The things we do for love  
  
By Spike-Friend  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Dragon Knights, but if I did, THERE WOULD BE NO CESIA!!!! SHE'S TAKING AWAY MY RATH!!!!! Ahem, sorry..  
  
A/n: Anywho, I'll probably stop writing this soon, no one reads it.  
  
While Rien was choosing out a sword, she had also grabbed the other Dragon Knight swords for them, plus all the dragons. "Thanks Rien." Thatz said to her, grabbing his sword and dragon. "Hey, if you need a sword, don't you have a dragon?" Thatz asked, twirling back around to face her. Rien nodded. "So, where is he?" Thatz looked at all the dragons in her arms, but they belonged to Rath and Rune. Rien handed Rath and Rune their stuff, then went over and opened a window and whistled very loudly. A huge glowing light blue dragon flew to the window and shrunk down to it's chibi size. *I don't know what they call it!!* Rien picked up the small dragon, and it jumped on top of her head. "He likes to sleep up there." *Rien gets a sweat drop*  
  
"So what's it's name?" Thatz asked, picking up his back, of, er, stuff I guess. "His name is Moon." Rien stroked Moon's back. "I didn't even know they had a Moon." Rune thought out loud, and Rien smiled. "Well, if we don't want this to take forever, let's go." Rath skipped down the hall, then remembered that demons were out of the picture for this mission. *He starts to cry*  
  
Walking down a path, Rath, Rune, and Thatz were all arguing the best way to get to the town. Moon was still sleeping on Rien's head, but all she could do was look at everything they passed. Rune looked at her. "So you've never been outside the castle walls?" He asked her, and Rien shook her head. Rune really couldn't imagine anyone that had never seen the outside up close, and then noticed that Thatz had ran ahead. "Hey wait up!" He yelled after him, so they all just played tag for a while. (A/n: I wonder if Rune had any sugar lately.*Sweat drop*) After about a have hour, they all stopped to rest in a pug in a small town they found. "So you drink?" Thatz smiled at Rien, who slowly backed up. Rath hit Thatz over the head with a bolder, then pulled out the map. "Ok, so if we take this way, then will get to the town by nightfall." Rath was mapping out their root with his finger.  
  
The bar tender leaned over, and then gasped. "You don't want to go that way! It's full of demons that protect this treasure!" The man stammered, and looked at Rath like he was crazy or something. Rath stared at him for a minute, then laid his head on the table and started to cry, Thatz doing the same thing. "Er, what are they doing?" Rien stammered. "Thatz loves treasure hunting, and Rath likes to demon hunt." Rune said, with an eyebrow twitching, and holding a bolder high above his head. "But we can go demon hunting and treasure hunting if you guys want." Rien smiled, and both Rath and Thatz hug her. "Er, your welcome?" Rien said confused, *And with a sweat drop* then she looked over at Rune who was crying. ~Later..~  
  
Thatz was skipping down the road, thinking of all the treasure that was to be found. Rath looked down at the map again. "So if were gunna go demon and treasure hunting, we want to take a trail that leads through Demon/Treasure forest." Rune looked over his shoulder. "Very funny Rath, what's it really called?" Rath looked at him. "No, that's the name of the forest." *Everyone falls over*  
  
After an hour of traveling, (And arguing..) they decided to stop for lunch in a small town. Naturally, Thatz ordered so much food they had to stay there for a while. "So Rien, what do you normally like to do?" Rune asked the young girl. Rien thought for a minute, but this was a hard question. All she had really ever done her whole life was work. "Well, I like to read books." Rune perked up from hearing this. "So maybe she's not like Rath at all!!" Rune thought to himself with glee. Rien gave him a funny look, then continued to eat her lunch. "So what do you like to read?" Rath asked. *He likes to read too* "Uh, I like to read about dragons." She said quietly. Rath gave her a queer look. "I couldn't tell them why, I never can. They're all skilled Dragon Knights. Me compared to them would be a joke." Rien thought to herself. "So do you have a dragon?" Cesia asked Rien, who fell out of her chair because she was so surprised.  
  
"Uh, uh, why do you ask?" Rien stammered. "Well, you did say that you liked reading books about dragons.." Cesia pointed out. "So? She could just be interested in them." Rath snapped, and Cesia glared at him. Rien smiled, then started to giggle. Rath looked at her blushing. "What?" Rien then started to laugh harder, and Rath joined in. "I don't get it." Cesia muttered, then got up. "Were ya going?" Thatz asked with a mouth full of soba. "I'm going to check out the town, see what kind of shops they have." Rune got up. "I'll go with you, I want to see if they have a book shop." Rune and Cesia walked out, so Rath turned to his other two companions. "So, what do you wanna do?" Thatz shrugged. "Well, we could go around asking people if they have any treasure around here." He subjected; so with Rath nor Rien have anything else better to do, they got up and left the lunch shop. Thatz would stop at bars to gather information, but then would always come back disappointed. "They don't have any treasure around here!!!" And Thatz started to cry.  
  
Oh god No!!!!!! No treasure?!?!?! How will Thatz ever survive?!?!!? And poor Rath & Rien, they have to deal with this crap. . . . . . Oh well, write more later!!! 


	4. Unknown demon

The things we do for love  
  
By Spike-friend  
  
Disclaimer: All right, don't own Dragon Knights and all that wonderful stuff  
  
A/n: Well I've had an eventful weekend, I can't decide if I like Rath or Thatz batter!!! Arg, can't choose!!!! They're both so cute!!!! Anywho, you will notice that I yet again stick another character in this story, Crayfer. But worry not, Crayfer was one of those dogs living at the castle, kind of like Crewger. Crayfer was a little older than the other two and died in battle. She became reincarnated within Rien, kind of like how we all met the wonderful Rath!!!! But I don't think she knows it yet, so we'll just have fun reading all this other stuff!!!  
  
It was their fifth day outside the castle, and that afternoon was so nice they decided to have a picnic. Surprisingly, Rien was a really good cook, and with no one trusting Cesia to cook Rien made lunch. "Wow! This is really good!" Thatz was almost beaming he was so happy to get a good meal, and Rien smiled. "Is it always this nice out?" She asked while mixing up the miso soup some more and Rune shook his head. "No, sometimes it gets really bad outside. It's just like at the castle." He smiled; she was so cute when she did that. The whole time she was asking questions you would think anyone would know, especially with how many books she reads. She handed Rune some miso soup smiling; she was always smiling. He looked over to the right of him, and all the dragons were out playing, eating, or sleeping. Laying his eyes on Moon, he noticed that it looked kind of like water and Dune combined.  
  
"Rien, does Moon have anything to do with water?" Rune asked her, still looking at her dragon, and Rien looked up from the pot. "Yes, you need water to make any physical attacks. Moon is like an addition to water, kind of like the moon you see at night. The moon moves the tide in and out right? With Moon's power you can control where the water flows." Rune listened to her answerer with much interest. "I didn't know that." He turned to her. "Care to give a little demonstration?" He asked, and Rien nodded. Getting up, she walked over to Moon and stopped in front of the dragon. Moon jumped up onto her shoulder and she turned around so she was facing a small pond they were near. Raising a hand, the water in the pond started to move up into the air. Raising her hand even higher, the water swirled as it made it's way into the sky. Rune stared in awe.  
  
At that point Rath, Thatz, and Cesia were watching as well. Raising her other hand, Rien made the water dance in the air into little dragon shapes, then she dropped the water back in the lake. "Whoa, so is that the power of Moon?" Thatz had stopped eating, then Rune whacked his head with a rock. "Don't be rude!" Rune hissed at the almost dead Dragon Knight, making Rien laugh. Moon hopped down from her shoulder and went back to sleep. Rath smiled at his little sister, then looked at the ground. He had wished that the Lord had told him sooner about his little sister. Rath became worried over this. "She has to be the reincarnation of Crayfer, their eye's are the same." He thought to himself; Rath looked at her again. "But, I really don't want to scare her or anything, she's happy the way she is. That must mean she doesn't know that she's a demon either." Rath looked up at the crystal blue sky, it really was pretty out today. "I wonder how well she can handle herself against a demon?" Rath thought to himself, then got up and walked over to her and sat down. "Rien, Tetheus taught you self-defense right?" He asked her, and she replied with a nod. Rath thought for a minute, then stood back up. "Lets battle." He called his sword out and pointed it at her. Rune, Thatz, and Cesia gasped. "Rath! That's not fair for Rien!!" Rune yelled at Fire Dragon Knight, but Rath didn't move. Rien looked at him for a minute, then stood up herself and called forth her own sword. It was about as long as her arm, and very thin. "I accept." Rien looked very serious, and Rath smiled. Swinging his sword to his right, he brought it swinging back with a lot of force, but with ease Rien blocked it. The other three stood in awe as they watched Rien block and attack Rath with as much force he was giving her. After doing this for about 15 minutes, Rath plopped down on the ground panting. "Your, your really good!" Rien smiled, then started to giggle.  
  
"I've never been in a real battle before." She sat down next to Rath, who was still panting. "Well, if you ever get caught in another one, I don't think you'll have to worry about not winning!" Rath laughed, but mostly to cover his impression that Rien was so good. He looked over at her; she was smiling again. "She's really happy, it would probably crush her if she knew who she really was. I know I could never be that happy, ever again." Rath's face grew stern; he closed his eyes thinking. "Rath? Is something wrong?" Rath's eyes shot open, and Rien was right above him. "Er no! I'm ok! Just thinking about, uh, stuff." Rien stared for a minute, then from what it looked like a sigh of relief.  
  
Aw, sibling love!!!! Oh feel the love, it flows!!!! Fell the ok I'll shut up now, that's just creepy! I don't even laugh with my brother!!!!! *Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!!!!! Gross!!!!* 


End file.
